


Feeding Touch

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Connix is a Badass, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Kissing, Leia Organa Ships It, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Oblivious Poe Dameron, Pining, Pining Poe Dameron, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Rose Tico, Respectful Poe Dameron, Rey is a good friend, Space Mom Leia Organa, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Poe realized that Finn wants affection. So he starts a casual thing that becomes less than casual.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: OTP-Tober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Feeding Touch

The first thing Poe realized about working alongside Finn was that he was a magnet. Everyone was drawn to him, whether it be to bask in the warmth of his smile or to pick his brain about what his experience with the First Order was like. 

It was hard. Sharing the attention that he selfishly coveted and held back from everyone - even against Rey who knew more than she let on. 

The second thing that he realized was Finn’s body language when people got close to him. 

Sharing his space was one thing. He could lean in to look at maps with Jessica or with the General without any problem and sparring with some of the more agile members of the resistance was an easy thing for him to do. But when an arm would wrap around him unexpectedly, or when a hand would squeeze his arm in a friendly gesture, he’d freeze up.

For a moment. 

Then he’d go back as if nothing happened. And he’d seek out the warmth of a hand or an arm - or a hug and, if the General and her motherly tones would seep through, a press of her kindly lips on his forehead or cheek.

Poe, wanting nothing more than to show his friend that he was valued and encouraged and  _ loved _ , looked for a way to show that he could provide some affection, too. 

“Finn, buddy, you doing okay?”

The man in question had been looming over the desk in their shared quarters, shoulders tense and almost rock-like in his posture, and Poe was pained just to see how uncomfortable he looked.

The tired and dark eyes glanced up at him, “I’m fine, Poe - just - just wondering if everything’s going to be alright. After all, even with all the training that Rey’s been doing with the General is it - is it going to be enough - is it - ”

He was spiraling, that much Poe was certain of as he closed the space between them and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a victory when he didn’t flinch at the intrusion, so he continued his sweeps with a little massage and sweet words.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll see. We have a man on the inside and we’re working together so well that we’ll defeat them in no time.”

Finn sighed, “I know but - it feels hopeless sometimes.”

Poe hummed as his soothing hands swept down the shoulders towards his back. The tension rolled away under his hands and, feeling impulsive as if he were leading his flock, he leaned forward pressing a feather light kiss on his head.

“Don’t sweat it, buddy,” he said, face burning. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Finn chuckled and he felt it under his hands, “Okay. I believe you. But can…can you do that again?”

A cold rush trickled down Poe’s spine, hands stuttering in his trail, “What part?”

“Um, all of it. But the - the kiss,” said Finn, voice small. “Felt nice.”

Poe’s face burned, but he pushed it down with humor, “Aw, of course buddy. I’ll give you all the hugs and kisses you want. You’re my pal after all.”

Finn turned around with a huge smile on his face that melted away all the nervousness as long as that smile stayed in place.

“Really? Because I feel - weird asking the others for - ” 

“Affection?”

“Yeah.”

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. I can be your go-to.”

-

Poe was an idiot.

How did he think he could survive all the affection that touch-starved Finn required without melting into a puddle of goo himself? It was already hard enough sharing a room and close-quarters without including the off-handed touches and rare, but still there, kisses.

They were careful about their show of affection, Finn still embarrassed to admit aloud about his needs for comforting touch, so the brushes were intentional, the tight hugs hidden with excitement or in the corners away from people’s eyes. And the kisses, well, Poe hid those by pressing soft against the nape of his neck and making sure that he wasn’t being watched while doing so.

But nothing ever got past the four women in his life.

Jessica, obviously, was the first person to comment:

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” his right-hand said as she leant against his X-Wing.

Poe thought it best to play dumb, “What?”

She rolled his eyes, “You. Finn. The newfound physical affection. I saw you press that steamy kiss against his neck. What, you got a kink or something?”

The blush was harder to hide than the casual tone allowed, “What kink? And no - and - I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Poe,” she said, serious. “It’s just me. You can tell me because I’m the only one on the team that knows about your little crush. Are you guys - together now?”

He sighed, “No. He just - he needs the affection and he feels comfortable with me. But - no - no feelings.”

“And - you’re okay with that?” asked Jessica, dark eyes light with sympathy.

The laugh that escaped his mouth was dry, “I’m gonna be fine, Jess, don’t even worry about it.”

Then it was Rose, pouting up at him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot at him like he was a creature needing discipline.

“Gonna spank me, Rosie?”

The pout seemed to get more noticeable as she followed him around, “No, but I think I should. What are you planning with Finn?”

Poe shot her a frown, “What do you mean? You know the same plans we do. General Leia - ”

“Not  _ those _ kinds of plans,” she said. “Emotional ones. Why do you keep hugging him and touching him and - and I saw that kiss you gave him. I know the rumors about you.”

Ah. 

The rumors of him being a fast one - not only in the sky but also with the hearts of others. He didn’t really think anyone believed those rumors but if it had to be anyone of course it’d be impressionable Rose who wanted nothing more than to protect others.

He slowed down so she could fall in line at his side, “Rose. I know you’re trying to protect Finn but I would never hurt him. I’m not chasing after him and - and it’s not like he has those kinds of feelings for me. Nothing to worry about. If he tells me to stop, I’ll stop. I promise.”

Rose’s face softened with something more than relief, a light of realization that made him wonder if he’d said too much.

“Oh,” she said, the pout now curling in a different direction, a sad slope he didn’t want directed at him. “ _ Oh _ . I’m sorry, Poe. I shouldn’t have assumed, I mean, they  _ are  _ just rumors after all, I shouldn’t have believed them considering how respectful you’ve been to me and Rey and Jess and - ”

Poe laughed, ruffling her hair and making her moan in complaint, “It’s alright, Rose. No harm, no foul, right? But if it’s making him uncomfortable, let him know he can tell me - alright?”

“Okay. Alright.”

Rey was in a similar fashion to Jessica, a little more knowledge to her expression than he’d like.

“Don’t,” he said as she approached him, mouth open. “I know what you saw and I’m sorry, okay? I - I’m not stealing him away or anything. He just - asked me to and I can’t say no. If you two - if you come to an agreement like that I’ll just take a step back. I promise.”

He felt how the blood thrummed in his ear and knew that the red rising on his neck was from more than the planet’s heat, especially when Rey turned those all-knowing eyes towards him.

“You know,” she said. “When we first met, Finn kept trying to grab my hand. It brought him comfort, I think. He still asks to hug me every now and then, but never anything else. And I don’t know if I want anything else - if  _ I’d _ feel comfortable with anything else.”

Poe lifted his gaze for a second, then lowered it back down to his boots, “He loves you, Rey. Even if you can’t give him the affection he wants, he’ll always love you the most.”

“Poe - ”

“I know that you know more than you’ll admit to,” said Poe. “So can I ask you to not - not tell him anything. Just for a little longer. Not until - not until he chooses you, alright?”

She sighed, “If that’s what you want, Poe. I won’t say anything.”

Throat tight, he eked out a ‘thanks’ before leaving her behind.

It was late in night when Leia turned to him and gestured that he should sit next to her. Since she’d dismissed the counsel, only the two of them - and Connix - remained. 

He expected a secret briefing, something only the two of them as her right and left hands-on-deck would be able to know. He expected Connix’s information to be delivered to them where they sat. 

What he didn’t expect was for the younger woman to lean his hip against Leia’s chair and for the General herself to place a hand on his arm, light and motherly, as she gave him a soft smile.

Poe frowned, “Is something wrong, General? You’re kind of freaking me out.”

“I think we should drop the formalities for this conversation, Poe,” she said and Connix nodded behind her. “We’ve seen, y’know. And beyond that - I’ve noticed.”

He froze, tensing under her touch, and decided to play dumb, “I’m not sure I’m following.”

Connix rolled her eyes, “Finn, you Nerf-brain. The hugging, the touching, and you’re not as subtle as you think when you press a kiss. No one gets that close to someone else without something happening.”

“Gen - Leia, I promise it’s not affecting my judgment,” he said. “I can still work alongside him and give him orders. He just needs some comfort - you’ve noticed - and he asked me and - and I couldn’t say no.”

She nodded, “I noticed. And I have no doubt that it’s not affecting your judgment as a leader. But what worries me is how it’s affecting your heart. Those closest to you know about your feelings and we don’t want - ”

“We don’t want this to hurt.”

Poe’s swallowing became harder, “I’ll be fine. I know he’s got - got someone else in mind. I’m just glad that he chose me for this comfort,” he noticed the almost identical look in both sets of eyes and shrugged off Leia’s comforting hand, “I’m fine. And now I gotta go, BB-8 needs to get plugged in. Good night.”

-

It was a few weeks into the whole ordeal, dealing with the different looks from the women of his life or BB-8’s chirps - he swore even Chewbacca and the elder bots were shooting him sympathetic expressions once or twice. In those weeks, he’d continued showing comfort to the person that needed it, growing to a couple of bedtimes cuddles. 

Until one afternoon when a nervous Finn crossed his line of vision, flanked by Rose and Rey who were speaking with animated gestures and almost scolding expressions. He tried to catch their attention, but they were so caught up in their conversation that they bypassed him completely. Poe tried not to have that hurt.

That evening, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed while watching Finn pace a nervous path down the narrow quarters.

“Are you okay?”

Finn’s wide eyes looked up at him, “Uh, yeah, I mean…I should thank you for all the support - the help but I - I’m making you uncomfortable. Aren’t I?”

“No. Absolutely not,” he said. “I give you what you want because it doesn’t bother me. I like making you feel good.”

“But you get nothing in return.”

_ That’s not true _ . 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“But what if I want to give you something back?”

Poe’s brain halted, then started up in full-force, “Wh-what?”

“Can I - can I give you the same? Hugs and - and touches - and the kisses, too?” said Finn, rubbing the back of his neck, right at the spot where Poe laid his kisses. “But - only if you - ”

“Yes, yes, a hundred times yes, Finn,” Poe said, then clicked his mouth closed. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind that.”

The smile that spread across Finn’s face was worth all the embarrassment and even more so when the younger man launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Poe’s neck and tumbling them onto the bed behind him.

As laughter peeled out of them, Finn buried his nose against the crevice behind Poe’s ear, pressing a kiss on the column of his neck. He bit back a moan as Finn continued pressing gentle kisses, innocent kisses, and then settled against the uneasy heartbeat of his chest.

“Thanks, Poe,” he said. “I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.”

The erratic heartbeat skipped a beat as he swept his hands down Finn’s back, “I’ll be here for as long as you need.”


End file.
